


Beast's Slut

by Rashi20



Series: Sexual Disney Fanfics [1]
Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Beauty and the Beast (2017), Beauty and the Beast (TV 1987), Beauty and the Beast (TV 2012)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Curses, Disney, Disney Movies, Dom/sub, F/M, Forced Relationship, Fuck Or Die, Fucking, Gen, Genital Torture, Incest, Love, Love/Hate, Magic Cock, Master/Slave, Multi, Nipple Torture, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rape, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Slavery, Torture, Whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2019-11-14 23:56:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18062648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rashi20/pseuds/Rashi20
Summary: Suzanne (nickname- Suzy) is a 15 year old girl and Belle's younger sister.She deals with the Beast to free Belle. What happens after that is something she never imagined.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Story contains too much sexual content. Read at your own risk.

**Narrator's POV**

Suzanne, commonly known as Suxy is Maurice's younger daughter. She is 15 and her sister Belle is 16. She and Belle has a beautiful bond. She is completely different from Belle.

Belle loves romantic books, she loves books with sexual content.

Belle loves adventure, adventure doesn't excite her.

Belle is outspoken and speaks for her right, she is shy and submissive and doesn't speak up for herself.

X-----X

The Story-

Once, she was gone for a camp with her friends (consisting of her longtime crush, James) for a week. She had a lots of fun and her friends even made her share the tent with James,her crush. But nothing happened, except for talks.

But that was the time, when things at her town had turned unfortunate. Belle had to sacrifice her freedom for her father's. No one in the town is believing Maurice making him helpless for his own daughter.

When Suzy returned and came to know about this, she decided to set her sister free.

She rode to the castle on Philips.

It was a magnificent castle. She quietly entered it. She heard some sobbings. Knowing that they are of Belle, she walked in the direction the sounds were coming from.

But before she could open the door, someone huge grabbed her from behind. She realised that it was the Beast her father was telling about. She opened her eyes and was shocked to see....


	2. Sacrifice

**Suzanne's POV**

I opened my eyes and I saw a scary Beast careying me to somewhere.

I felt my body freeze.

He is almost 10' tall and looks like a giant to a 5'9" tall girl like me. His hands, I should say claws, were almost the size of both of my palms combined. He had blue eyes and sharp pointed teeth. He roared,making me shiver, as he threw me on the ground.

_Ouch! That hurts!_

I looked around to see the room. It looks like a really old room. It was still beautiful as if made for a prince.

_But who is he?_

"What are you doing in my castle? " He roared as he grabbed my neck and made me stand.

I shivered but decided to speak.

"I--- I am here ---to free Belle" I stammered.

"Who are you to her?" He growled.

"I am her younger sister." I was short of words. His growling scares every piece of mine.

He grabbed my neck and lifted his claws making me fly in air. I felt choked.

"She is my prisoner. It will be better for you, if you go back" He said in anger.

"Please let her go. My father needs her. She is his life." I pleaded while trying to breathe.

"But what will I get in return?" He growled again pressing my neck more.

"You can keep me as a prisoner instead of her. I will do anything you say" I said after thinking for a second.

He looked at my body for a second. He, with his other claw touched my tits and ass. It felt inappropriate but I couldn't do anything.

"Ok. But don't even dare to escape." He said leaving my neck, which made me fall on the ground.

"Can you do me favour? Please don't tell Belle that I was here" I pleaded.

He nodded and then left, looking me in the room from outside. I tried to listen to what he is telling to Belle.

There was a small window which let me peep outside to the entrance of the castle. Belle was confused about why he changed his mind. I ran to the window from which I could see outside the castle.

I watched her going and tears started rolling from my eyes. Soon she was out of sight. I turned and saw the Beast just behind me.

"Now remember that I am your master and you will have to do everything I say" He growled.

I nodded.

He held me and put me on his shoulder (I was laying with my stomach on his shoulder). He threw me on the bed and smirked.

"What is your name?" He asked.

"Suzanne" I replied." Everyone calls me Suzy"

"Suzy, I am Prince Adam but you will only call me sir" He said firmly.

I nodded.

 _So , he is a prince_.

"Strip yourself" He ordered.


	3. Horror

**Suzanne's POV**  
  
_What did he just_ _said?_  
  
I looked at him with shock.   
  
_Is he serious?_  
  
He looked at me waiting. His blue eyes piercing my body. Suddenly he grabbed me by my waist.  
  
"You made me wait to long!" He roared on my face. He tore away my clothes making me nude in front of me.  
  
My first action was to cover my body with my hands. He held me by my neck and threw me on the bed.  
  
"Please, leave me." I started begging. I tried to run but he held me and again pushed me on the bed, pinning my hands towards the end of the bed. His nails inserting in my hand making me cry and shout.   
  
He with his other claw took a rope which was kept nearby  on the bed and tied my hands together. He then tied that rope to a rope attached to the wall.  
  
_Did Belle also had to go through all this?_  
_God please save me from this merciless beast!_  
  
By now, I was sure that begging and crying won't do anything. I have to do whatever he says for Belle and father.  
  
He started licking my virgin pussy.   
  
_That's actually nice and soft and full of pleasure._  
  
"Ah!" I started moaning softly. I was fully wet in no time. He growled as he started fingering me.  
  
I kept on moaning softly. He suddenly got up and started licking and sucking me breasts. Marks of his pointed teeth were left on my breasts.  
  
Suddenly I felt an unbearable pain. He had inserted his dick inside my pussy without a warning.  His dick was 15" long or more. It was shaved unlike his other body parts. He continued on fucking me and tearing my tight pussy.  
  
He didn't even moan a bit. While I was moaning at the top of my voice. The pain was unbearable and not at all pleasant. He has no mercy. I never wanted my first sex to be like this.    
  
He continued fucking me for hours. I was just waiting for him to cum, not having enough energy left to even moan. My pussy was bleeding but he seemed unaffected.  
  
He suddenly turned my body around and inserted his dick in my asshole. It was even more painful. To add more pain, he started squeezing my breasts and scratching them with his pointed nails.  
  
Suddenly he cum inside my ass filling loads of semen. He continued cumming for sereval minutes.   
  
"Not bad" He commented as he bit my lips.  
  
He left the room, leaving me tied like that only. I struggled to free myself but in vain.  
  
I started weeping and sobbing silently not knowing what is going to happen with my life if I continued living with this beast.

  _Thank god, I didn't told father where I was going!_

** Flashback **

"But where are you going, Suzy?" Maurice asked with tension.

"You didn't care about Belle and came here. I am going somewhere far away so that we never met" I said in anger.

"But-- Suzy--" he said trying to stop me but I was already gone.

**Back To Present**

**Beast's POV**  
  
I  went out the room.  
  
_The was a good sex after almost 5 years. I went to my room and laid on the bed._  
_Lumiere and Cogsworth entered._  
  
"Master, what have you done?" Cogsworth exclaimed.  
  
"What have I done?' I growled.  
  
"You need to find a girl who truly lives you but you raped her so badly. How will she even think about loving you?" Lumiere asked.  
  
I got angry and threw Lumiere at the wall. He survived the hit and tried to get up.  
  
"Do you think any girl will love a Beast? No! I know that no one will fell in love with me that's why I am not even trying. But I have some sexual needs and I need to satisfy myself. You should be grateful that I am not raping your girlfriend." I roared.  
  
"She is my slave and I don't want anyone to come in my way." I got up and started going.  
  
"Now go and untie her" I ordered and then left the room


	4. A New Life

**Suzzanne's** **POV**

I didn't know when I fell asleep. I opened my eyes and saw a candle stand and a clock untying my hands.

"What the hell are you both?" I freaked out.

"Calm down, Miss. We are humans just like you, only cursed" The clock said.

They untied my hand. I then realised that I am naked and covered my body with the blanket.

"What curse?" I asked.

"Almost nine years ago, Our Master, Prince Adams, who was 11 years had insulted an old woman in front of all of his servants. She turned out to be an enchantress. She cursed him to be a Beast and us, to be objects. If until his 21st birthday, he won't find his true love, he will be a beast forever. But we will turn back to humans" The clock explained.

"Master actually has the power to change all the servants back to humans if he want. But he doesn't use it" The candle stand said.

I nodded, trying to understand everything.

"I am Lumiere" The candle stand said.

"I am Cogsworth" The clock said.

"Hi Lumiere, Hi Cogsworth" I smiled "I am Suzanne"

They told me that some dresses are kept in the wardrobe and that I should come down for dinner. I agreed as I don't have anything else to do.

I walked towards the wardrobe. It was so difficult to walk even a few step with my sore pussy. The sex was too rough for mw to handle.

I opened the wardrobe and was shocked. All the dresses were so slutty and revealing. I can't wear them but I can't be nude too. I chose the least slutty and revealing dress and wore it.

My bra and underwear had been torn by the Beast and there are no other. It was a pink dress which hardly covered my thigh. Most of the cleavage was shown by the dress.

I sighed and started walking towards the stairs. The climbing down from the stairs was a big struggle.

I saw the Beast had already started eating.

He was eating as if hewas trained to eat properly.

_After all he is a prince._

I sighed and walked to him. He saw me and smiled.

"Come Suzy, eat with me. " He said with a evil smirk which made me shiver.

I slowly walked to the chair beside him. I was about to sit there when he pulled me and made me sit on his lap.

"This is where you will sit at breakfast, lunch and dinner" He said as his left hand groped my body mercilessly.

His dick poking my ass.

To Be Continued.


	5. Getting Married

**Belle's POV**  
  
I reached house and father told me how Suzy left the house.  
  
_I need to find her._  
  
I walked out my house and bumped into Gaston with his hands on my ass.  
  
"Gaston, I need your help to find Suzy" I somehow said while trying to remove his hand from my ass.  
  
"You think I would help you after what you did to me Belle?" He said in anger still not leaving me.   
  
_**Flashback**_  
  
I walked out from the bookstore after purchasing a new book. Suzy and father both were gone for their respective works.  
  
I reached my house and kept the book on the table. Suddenly a hand grabbed me from behind. Before I could turn, the man threw me on the couch.  
  
He was Gaston. His eyes were filled with the type of lust I had never seen before.  
  
Without saying anything, he kissed me. I tried to resist but he was stronger than me and pinned my hands with one hand while he tore my dress with other.   
  
I somehow succeeded in pushing him and slapped him.  
  
"How dare you slap me?" He roared.  
  
I pushed him out my house and locked the door before he could do anything.  
  
**_End Of Flashback_**  
  
"What will I get in return of helping you, Belle?" He said while groping my ass.  
  
I thought for a minute.  
  
"I will marry you" I said and saw an expression of delight on his face.  
  
"Really?" He said as he left me. "I will then go and arrange everything required for our wedding. After the wedding, I will do everything I can to find Suzanne"   
  
He gave me a passionate kiss and then left.  
  
I was standing there still thinking if I did right.


	6. Hell!

**Suzanne's POV**  
  
_It's been four days since I arrived in this hell_.  
  
I looked outside the castle watching the rain.  
  
_It is going to continue raining for a few days, I guess._  
  
Suddenly, I felt an arm  grab me from my belly. I didn't need to turn to see who the person was.  
  
I was wearing a very short top which almost resembled a bra and a pant.  
  
His hand continued rubbing my belly while he started biting my neck. He made me moan softly every time he did that. His one hand started moving down inside my pants while his other hand groped my tits.  
  
He suddenly held me up and threw me on the bed. He tore my tit exposing my tits. He started sucking and biting my nipples.  
  
"I am not in a mood to fuck your pussy, slut" He said while spanking my ass.  
  
He put his dick between my tits. Pressing my tits towards his dick, he started tit fucking me.  
  
"Aah" I moaned louder and louder as he rubbed my tits against his dick.  
  
_This feels good to be honest. And not that painful._  
  
"Open your mouth" He ordered while continuing titfucking me.I did as he said opening my mouth wide.  
  
And then, he released his load of warm cum inside my mouth. He forcefully made me shut my mouth.  
  
"Swallow every drop of the cum, or you will be punished severely." He warned me.  
  
I tried to swallow all not liking the taste of his cum. But still a few drops came out of my mouth.  
  
"Time for punishment" He smirked and took me to another room.  
  
No.... God please save me.


	7. Married

**BELLE'S POV**

I was standing in front of the crowd in a white wedding dress. I sighed as I faked a smile and turned to my side looking at a smirking Gaston.

His smirk indicating that he has finally won me as his wife.

_This is the worst nightmare of mine coming true._

Soon, the priest pronounced as married and I heard the crowd cheer. Gaston didn't even wait for a moment and pulled me for a passionate,hungry kiss. His harsh lips against mine not showing an mercy.

He broke the kiss and held me in his arms. He took me inside his bedroom and threw me on the bed.

"YOU ARE MINE, BELLE" He shouted and then kissed me while groping my breasts mercilessly.

It didn't took him much time to have a boner. He tore my wedding dress away and didn't even cared whether I was wet or not.

He inserted his 9 inch in my tight pussy, all at once.

I was screaming in pain which he seemed to enjoy.

He slapped me while thrusting harder.

I passed out, not being able to handle all that pain. But he didn't seem to care.

He continued fucking me for hours till the morning and then cum all inside me.

He didn't even wait for me to wake up and just left.

 

**SUZANNE'S POV**

 

The Beast took me to a dark room and made me lay on a wooden table.

"It's time for your punishment,slut" He spanked my ass and shouted.

I was crying badly but he didn't seem to care and hit my ass with an iron rod.

It was very painful to handle for me and was begging him to stop but he continued hitting me.

My ass started bleeding in no time but it didn't even affect him as he continued the torture.

Suddenly he stopped. I felt a relief but that didn't last for long.

I screamed loudly in pain as he inserted that rod in my asshole and his dick in my pussy simultaneously.

 

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
